


Dark Nights

by Overlordlovers



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Dark fic, Depression, I promise, Optimus needs a hug, Overlord has heart somewhere in there, PTSD, Post War, but a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlordlovers/pseuds/Overlordlovers
Summary: Optimus is having flashbacks from the war and Overlord is the only one to calm him down. Will Overlord be able to keep everyone’s hero stable or will he falter because no one is there to guide him?





	Dark Nights

They had only been in recharge from about an hour before Overlord was startled out of his sleep. There was distress and hurt erratically pulsing through their bond and as he looked down at the smaller mech in his arms he could see the discomfort on those hardened features.

Optimus must’ve been having another night terror. Every now and again his lover would fall into a lapse and old memories would resurface from the war sometimes even before the war. The medics called it PTSD, or post tramutic stress disorder. It was horrible because it’s times like these where they both felt their weakest. Optimus because his mind would go numb and all he could do was tremble and Overlord because there was nothing he could but hold him and comfort him until it passed.

He was lost without the guidance of Optimus telling and teaching him what to do. It hurt him to see his lover in such a state and he knew Optimus hated for him to see him so vulnerable, so detached.

Optimus was everyone’s hero but his own and that was a fact. It seemed he could save a whole universe and still get stuck in a sinkhole. At the end of the day when Optimus stepped down from the public eye he would come home to his hero, Overlord whether he realized it or not. Overlord was the one person who took the weight off his shoulders when his walls would start to crumble and hold everything up for him even if for just the moment.

That said Overlord did what he did best: he took care of his Prime, his Optimus, his love. He got impossibly close to the shaking red and blue mech embracing him in his arms. One servo resided on the smaller mechs abdomen and the other came up to stroke the mech’s helm.

He began to whisper into blue audials “Breathe love, just breathe for me.” He started calmly. “I’ve got you. You’re going to be okay.”

He pulsed love and comfort over their bond in steady waves. It’s always a question of when his lover would calm down but that was okay because every time Optimus needed him he was-is there. They could be star systems apart and he’d be to his companion’s aide within seconds no matter what. He learned that’s what commitment is all about, being there for the ones you care about at all cost and he intends on keeping it that way.

He held Optimus firmly with red back plates pressed against blue chassis. He felt a a piercing pain in his chest striking him again and again letting him know that this was only the begging. His lover was experiencing a mild panic attack with his heavy flashbacks. He couldn’t imagine the pain the smaller mech was going through if the hurt he felt was only on a small scale because it hurt him like hell.

He changed position by sitting up and letting Optimus’s helm sit in his lap. He started to caress the mech’s helm with one servo with the other intertwined themselves with the shaking one below. He held it loosely giving small squeezes every now and then.

“Optimus I love you. I know it hurts but I need you to breathe steadily. Don’t be embarrassed because you’re scared. I’m scared too but that doesn’t mean I’m going to give up on you.” He sighed out, a sad look on his face. It was a look that didn’t quite look right on his face. “You’re quite literally my everything,” He confessed “You do so much for so many other people and I’d hate for that to weigh you down. You’ve changed the lives of everyone you’ve ever met but for just tonight please stop fighting these battles on your own and let me be your hero just this once.” He nearly pleaded.

He felt a squeeze back from Optimus’ servo and the shaking is now almost just a tremor. There was a heavy ex-vent as overheated systems finally came to a rhythm and dim blue optics drained from the internal battle came online locking optic’s with his own.

The dark blue helm leaned into the touch of the servo that held him through his moment of vulnerability. The servo of a mech who deserved more than what he had, who was, has, and always will be forever dedicated to the cause of love. Looking into those crimson optics that held more emotions than he could ever fathom he saw his hero.

“Thank you.” Optimus whispered to his lover, his companion, his hero before his exhaustion finally got to him and he fell back into recharge. This time however, a peaceful smile graced his lips because he knew he wasn’t at this war alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 4 in the morning and I’m not quite in the right headspace. I wrote this in refelection to a time not long ago when I went through soemthing similar and I was ashamed because my younger siblings saw me at my worst. It was a horrible experience but being able to put that into words and into these characters has helped relieve some of that stress. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
